


YOUR A WHAT!?

by TransformersKing



Series: PercyRatch STORIES (that probably have nothing to do with the comic) [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, The Transformers: Lost Light, hear ye, percy let ratchet take care of you!, percy listen to ratchet!, percyratch, this may actually be good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersKing/pseuds/TransformersKing
Summary: ratchet juts found out about perceptor being a wrecker





	YOUR A WHAT!?

After perceptor came back from a mission with the other wreckers, and ratchet started getting suspicious. Perceptor have been with them longer than he had been in his labs, he went from the nice smile to who ever moves within this scope, i'm gonna shoot you. Ratchet has some questions for the scientist. His little scientist.

"Where were you perceptor?" Ratchet asked, glaring at the scientist cleaning a sniper rifle, "Since when did you hold a weapon, your not the one to kill. Since when did you do missions with the wreckers!?" Perceptor put the gun and turned to face ratchet, "I am starting to think no body told you." Ratchet was confused, "Told me what? What did you do?" "I was hoping drift would tell you after he left the wreckers. I am just gonna say it how it is." Ratchet looked at him until he went wide eyed after perceptor said it, "I'm a wrecker."

Ratchet was shocked, "what do you mean you're a wrecker? If anything you're a wreck." Ratchet pushed perceptor into his desk, making him sit on top of the desk, sliding between his legs. Taking hold of the back of his helm and smashing their lips together, hands slowly tracing each others transformation seams. Perceptor grunted as ratchet pushed deeper into the kiss.

They both pulled back when the kiss went long enough, ratchet pulled perceptor's helmet down to meet his gaze. Still glaring at the snipers flustered face, He traced a scar over his right cheek just underneath his optic scope. "When did you become a wrecker? And why didn't you tell me about it first?" He asked a little softer than before, "You know how I am percy. You can't do this to me," Perceptor looked off to the side, not wanting to meet ratchet's gaze. "I'm sorry ratchet. I couldn't get to you in time because when you become a wrecker you immediately have a mission to do. War doesn't stop y'know."

"At least when you come back from missions, even if you don't come in the med-bay. Let me take care of you. It's better than making me peeved for something stupid you did."

Perceptor smiled a little, ratchet looked at him just to catch it in time, "I will ratchet."

"promise."

"I promise ratch."

The more they looked into each others optics, the more kisses that were made. 


End file.
